U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,174, issued Jan. 30, 2007, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,141, issued Mar. 11, 2008, which are hereby explicitly incorporated by reference herein in their entirety illustratively disclose multi-tuner radio products and features. Multi-tuner radio receivers such as disclosed in the '141 patent simultaneously and continuously monitor and record all of the listener's favorite stations. This allows the listener to easily access content on any of these stations, even if the content from that station is not currently being output. It also allows the listener to easily replay radio content that was previously broadcast, as well as skip over content that is not of interest.